


Domestic Bliss

by Uakari



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uakari/pseuds/Uakari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible misunderestimation of exactly how big the manjuu's mouth really is has left Kurogane the sole bread-winner for the group.  He returns home after a day of back-breaking labor to find he really enjoys what Fay has done with the place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> The crew from Duklyon makes a quick blink-and-miss-it cameo.

Kurogane grumbled to himself as he knocked the dirt from his boots just outside the door. He was never betting with that stupid mage again. Never! He must have cheated, anyway; there was _no way_ that manjuu could be walking around with something as big as a house stuffed down its gullet at all times. For Pete’s sake, it treated his clothing as an obstacle course and his shoulder as its personal chariot – he would have noticed something _that_ heavy jiggling around its fluffy innards by now. 

  
This was clearly a conspiracy.

He scowled at the door as he threw it open, peeling off his muddied boots and dropping them with a thud just beyond the entrance.  _Digging drainage ditches._  Bah! Surely he was qualified for something better than this. But oh _no_ … _“Kuro-sama lost the bet, which means he has to find a job that covers all of our expenses. You should probably get on that right away, as well; we don’t want our son to starve, afterall.”_

It didn’t help his mood that it was always raining – a cold, stinging rain that lashed his face and splattered into his eyes as he raised scaffolding and smoothed wet concrete across the floors of the culverts. And it certainly didn’t help that his foreman – a sadist with an over-sized ego and a mallet to match – had paired him with her two least favorite employees, who spent most of the day bickering back and forth over when and if they were getting married, where to spend their honeymoon (if they were indeed to have one), and whether the crabbier of the two was getting enough vitamins in his diet. It was all so smarmy and disgusting; Kurogane wanted nothing more than to toss a shovel of dirt in their direction and insist that they get a _room_ , for fuck’s sake, but inevitably the mallets would drop, his co-workers would land in the mud, and he would find himself on the receiving end of a torrent of verbal abuse and the occasional kick to the head.

He was tired, cold, wet, and had a splitting headache. That earring could not start glowing soon enough.

“Welcome home, Kuro-pon!”

But there was no way in hell he was going to let that lazy-ass, cheating, thieving mage know that.

He accepted the “welcome home” kiss with as much grace as he could muster, only grumbling slightly as Fay draped a fluffy towel over his head and mussed his hair. He gently pried the other’s hands away, finishing toweling off his soaking head quickly and efficiently.

“You look like you’ve had a rough day,” Fay frowned.

“It was fine,” Kurogane grunted, draping the towel over his shoulders and moving into the apartment, “What’d you do?”

“Oh, you know. This and that. I’ve got dinner started and Syaoran is still at the library, so why don’t you let me draw you a bath?” He leaned in closer to the ninja and batted his eyes.

 _Damn those eyes._  “Yeah, sure,” Kurogane murmured, kissing the top of the blond head and momentarily forgetting his anger, “I’ll just…”

“You just wait here, I’ll take care of it!” Fay almost sang, skipping down the hallway to their tiny bathroom.

Kurogane sighed and dragged the towel over his face once again. He sniffed. Something smelled… _good_. And not at all sweet… He ducked his head into the kitchen, hoping to get a peek at what the wizard had cooking-

“Not yet!” Fay caught his elbow and tugged insistently, “It’s not done yet! You – come take a bath first. I’ll finish up dinner.”

Kurogane was about to argue that it didn’t really matter if it was done yet and why the hell shouldn’t he be allowed into a kitchen to look at food that he – _HE_ – was paying for, but instead found himself being led silently down the hallway into a steaming bathroom. Fay made quite a fuss of peeling away his dirt-caked garments, sponging away the more obvious pockets of grime, and spinning him around to give his backside the same treatment before herding the ninja into the tub. 

Kurogane floated for a second, a bit discombobulated by the attention. He stared up warily at the wizard leaning over him, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Fay only smiled. “Enjoy your bath, Kuro-sama!” he trilled, closing the door behind him.

What the hell was going on? Not that he was really in the mood to complain, but he hadn’t been pampered like this in…well, a long time anyway. The last person to draw a bath for him had been his mother; his lips curved slightly upward at the fond memory. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the warm water. It felt soft – the wizard must have put something into – it but it didn’t appear to be scented with anything overtly floral, so decided he was okay with it. He could already feel his aching muscles unwinding, the brutal day of mud-covered torment melting easily away.

He could definitely get used to this treatment.

There was a clatter from the front hall as what he assumed was Syaoran and Mokona returned from their day at the library. This died down fairly quickly, however, and Kurogane decided he’d best finish up before an overly curious manjuu decided to worm its way into his bath. He washed and toweled off quickly, stepping into the clean, dry clothes the wizard had set out for him. He wiped down the mirror once he had finished – his normal fastidiousness creeping through the haze of relaxation he was currently floating in – and paused to look at the counter. Toothbrushes set out, bottles of cleaners, soaps, towels…it looked like they actually _lived_ here, rather than arrived the day before and scrambled to find a roof over their heads.

It was…subtle, but _nice_.

He wandered into the dining room to find Syaoran and Mokona already seated around their make-shift table. It was low to the ground and they sat on well-worn cushions, but it was comfortable enough. He sat opposite Syaoran and fiddled with the glass set before him, looking for a bottle to fill it from.

“Here you are, Kuro-tan,” Fay pressed a bottle into his hands and a kiss to his forehead, “It’s supposed to be some of the best they make here, but I haven’t tried any yet.” He set a sizzling electric wok onto the center of the table and plugged the long cord into the wall.

Kurogane’s eyes darted from the bottle in his hands to the wok. “That smells like…you made sukiyaki…?”

“Kind of,” Fay smiled, “I was nervous about cooking it on the table, so I cooked most of it in the kitchen where I could watch it…but…well, I’ll let Kuro-sama be the judge.” He set a small bowl of egg in front of each plate, drizzled sauce over the simmering wok and scrambled up to the table himself.

“Itadakimasu!”

Kurogane fumbled with the label on the bottle before finally cracking it open and pouring out four glasses. He settled back and helped himself to some of the beef.  _Delicious_.

Syaoran and Mokona chattered on about what sounded to be a fruitless day of research with Fay joining in at random intervals to inquire further about a lead or crack poorly-timed jokes while winking at Kurogane. For his part, Kurogane enjoyed his meal in silence, pausing only to serve himself more vegetables and refill his glass. The liquor was unfamiliar, and not really suited to the dish, but it had a mellow flavor and burned nicely on the way down. He wasn’t going to grumble if it was a bit more bitter than strictly called for.  

“Kuro-rin…”

He looked up, unaware that he had drifted away from the clamor of the table. Syaoran and Mokona were collecting the dishes to be carried to the kitchen; Fay had paused in refilling his own glass and was casting an amused look at the ninja.

“Are you _quite_ alright?”

“Huh?” Kurogane cocked an eyebrow. 

“You haven’t said a word since you sat down. You didn’t even notice when Mokona stole half your beef…”

“Yes I…it did _what_?” his eyes narrowed on the manjuu.

“It was deeee-licious!” Mokona sqealed, bounding past Syaoran into the kitchen.

 _“Why you little-”_

“Well, at least you’re still in there, somewhere,” Fay chuckled, catching the ninja’s arm as it whipped up from his side. “Did Kuro-pon get whacked in the head at work today?”

Kurogane shot the wizard a withering glare and scoffed. “I was just enjoying my meal.”

“Only you could look grumpy while you’re enjoying something,” Fay kneeled closer to stack the ninja’s dishes, “Why don’t you go to bed? You look beat.”

“I am not…” he trailed off, eyes lingering on the ever-growing pile of glassware in the blond’s arms, “Give me some of those, you’re gonna break ‘em.”

“Nuh-uh,” Fay slid away, “Kuro-sama can dig the ditches; the rest of us can clean the dishes.”

 _“Don’t make a song out of it!”_

“Clean the dishes, clean the dishes!” Mokona sang from the kitchen.

Kurogane huffed.

“Mokona,” Fay called, gathering up the last of the tablewear and turning away, “Why don’t you put our clothes in the laundry room – we can wash them while we’re here.”

“Okay!” The white ball of fluff bounded past the table and down the hallway toward the small room that housed the washing machine. 

Kurogane winced as a distinctive “Puu!” signaled their laundry had been expelled and likely left scattered across the floor. He had never been entirely comfortable with using the manjuu as “luggage,” but lately the holes in his socks and other unmentionables had been taking on an even more tooth-like appearance than normal. Did that pork bun even have teeth? Something told him he didn’t want to know…

“You too, Kuro-rin,” he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Put your work clothes in the wash so you don’t have to go in covered in muck tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Kurogane waved this away. He’d be in there later anyway, sorting through his shorts to assess the damage…

“Mokona will get them!”

“Dammit! Get back here!” 

After a short, rain-pelted jog around the building to reclaim his work clothes, Kurogane stomped back down the hall toward the laundry room. Fay was bent over the washer, sorting through a multi-colored pile of the trio’s wash and humming quietly to himself. His blond hair spilled out of the loose tie at his neck and shone dimly in the low light cast by the single hanging bulb of the room while bare feet peeked out from under frayed cuffs of faded blue jeans (had he always looked that good in those jeans? Kurogane wasn’t certain, but he was leaning toward a definite “maybe”) and sinuous muscles slid beneath the thin white…

 _Alright; enough with the lecherous gawking._  Kurogane closed the short distance between them and snaked an arm around the wizard’s waist, dipping his head to nuzzle against the long neck. This earned him a pleased shudder and a subdued giggle.

“Welcome back,” Fay turned in the ninja’s embrace to wind his own arms around the other. “Oh my, are you going for the wet, sexy look again?” he frowned, tousling his fingers through sodden black hair.

“Hmph,” Kurogane grinned into the wizard’s neck, his fingers deftly loosing the tie from the other’s hair. “What’s all this for?”

“All what?”

“This. Cooking. Cleaning. …Stuff…”

“Mmm,” Fay smiled deviously as he reached behind himself to close the lid of the washer and press the start button, “Well, I couldn’t very well let you have all the fun here just because you lost the bet, now could I?”

“Fun?” Kurogane could think of at _least_ a hundred retorts dripping with excruciating detail outlining just how many instances of NOT fun he had suffered throughout the day, but decided that kissing the wizard was a much more energy-efficient and satisfying use for his mouth just at the moment. He closed his lips over the other’s and allowed them to roam, slow and languid, while one hand occupied itself by drifting down to grope the wizard’s ass. “I like it,” he murmured as Fay jumped at the touch, “’S…homey.”

Fay quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you got into things like that. I thought you were all rugged manliness and mmppPH!” He jumped again as he felt the ninja’s fingers fumbling with the fastenings of his pants.

Kurogane grinned. “You’re not the only one that gets to be full of surprises.”

“I didn’t think…” Fay hissed as Kurogane abandoned his struggle with the wizard’s pants and opted instead to pull the shirt over Fay’s head. “Right here, Kuro-sama? This is barely bigger than a closet!”

“Right here,” Kurogane affirmed, kissing the wizard once again as his hands resumed their previous fumbling.

Fay pulled back. “Just…wait… _hey_!” He gasped for breath, “Close the door. And, put something on it.”

“Something?”

“Yes. So _he_ knows not to come in here.”

Kurogane kicked the door closed behind him. “He knows.” He leaned back in, lips parted.

Fay wriggled away, scrambling into the nearest whites pile and producing a sock, which he thrust at Kurogane.

“What the hell?”

“Put it on the door handle.”

Kurogane eyed the sock suspiciously. “Why?”

“It’s the universal sign for ‘your roommates are getting it on.’”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You say that at least five times a day. Please?” Fay pouted.

Kurogane sighed and took the sock, holding it at arm’s length between two fingers, and slipped it over the outer door handle. “Happy?” he mocked, kicking the door closed once again.

“Kuro-sama is _so_ good to me.”

Kurogane grinned at this and lifted the mage from his perch on the whites pile, setting him to rest on top of the washer. He nipped impishly at the angle of Fay’s jaw, following the curve with his teeth up to the wizard’s ear. He blew a steady stream of hot air here, smirking at the shudder this produced before Fay latched onto him with arms and legs and pulled their lips together in a bruising kiss.

He wasted no time in linking his thumbs beneath the waistband of the wizard’s pants and sliding them past pale hips, even as their tongues pressed and prodded in an intricate dance memorized long ago which nevertheless always seemed to leave them hungry for more. He did not pull away as he lifted Fay’s hips from the washer, dragging the obstinate fabric down the wizard’s legs and flinging it haphazardly behind him; one long fingered hand delving through his hair held him in place while the other teased at the nape of his neck.

Fay smirked, eyeing up the ninja – still clad in his sopping house clothes – and quickly removed his fingers from the dark hair to yank the shirt up over Kurogane’s head. He purred appreciatively. “Manual labor does wonders for your physique.”

“It’s only been one day…” Kurogane breathed, ghosting his lips down the wizard’s chest.

“Just think how sexy you’ll be at the end of the…ahhhh…week…” Fay gasped as Kurogane teased the head of his cock with a rough tongue. “Maybe,” he panted, “Next time you lose we should get you a job that works your mouth…mmmm…”

Kurogane ignored this as he slid his lips over the crown of Fay’s cock, teasing at the shaft with roaming fingers. He traced the crease between thigh and abdomen lightly with his fingertips as his mouth worked further down, tongue flicking out occasionally from the corners of his lips to trace swirling patterns along the other’s length.

“Ah… _definitely_ something with your mouth…” Fay smiled down into red eyes as he watched the other work and twined fingers once again into the ninja’s hair, “Maybe an orator-”- Kurogane narrowed his eyes – “ _Or_ , you could be that crazy guy on the street corner who shouts about the end of the world…” Kurogane pulled back, sucking harshly, and was satisfied when the wizard lost his train of thought and stretched his arms to lean back on the washer, moaning loudly as he moved.

Kurogane released the other’s cock and left a small kiss at the tip as his hands raked back up the wizard’s sides. “Want you now…”

Fay arched his back, reveling in the rough slide of calloused fingers up his torso. “Blue pants pocket,” he breathed.

“Huh?”

“In the blue pants pocket!” He pointed toward a pile on the floor with his foot.

Kurogane fished a small bottle of lube out of the trousers. “You plan this?”

“They’re your pants,” Fay chuckled, “Kuro-pon never remembers to put his toys away.”

“Lucky you.” Kurogane caught the wizard’s mouth hungrily as he toyed with the other’s entrance. Fay sought him forcefully, gnashing with teeth and delving with tongue as the wide fingers pressed into him, gently stretched, and teased against his prostate. The wizard’s hands clutched tightly at tanned shoulders as Kurogane positioned himself, using one hand to guide himself in and wrapping another around Fay’s waist. He pressed forward slowly, laying kisses along the wizard’s shoulders, lips winding tortuously up the pale neck to meet parted, panting lips.

They kissed lazily for a moment, tongues playing slowly between half-smiling mouths. “Kuro-sama…”

“Mmm…” Kurogane slowly rocked backward, slipping his free hand to join its partner around Fay’s waist...

And was met with a barrage of giggles.

“You’ve got to get me off this thing,” Fay laughed, tapping the whirring washing machine below him, “It feels…it feels _ridiculous_!”

Kurogane sighed and twisted his face into something that _almost_ resembled a glare, but in the end only chuckled lowly and lifted the mage from the chugging piece of machinery. Fay obligingly wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the ninja’s torso, only loosening his grip when felt his back collide with wall in a soft thud.

“Better?”

“Much,” Fay grinned appreciatively and leaned in to envelope Kurogane’s lips with his own as the other began moving in earnest. Warm hands slid down his back to clutch at his hips, driving them forward to meet the ninja’s ever speeding thrusts. He tilted his head back and mewled.

Kurogane allowed his head to fall forward, cradled by the wizard’s shoulder. It had been _Too. Fucking. Long._ since they’d done something as completely random as this – privacy was hard enough to come by, innovation was often off the table entirely  – and the rush of novelty excited him nearly as much as the hot, tight clench around his body. He groaned. He was moving too quickly – wouldn’t last much longer – and removed one hand from Fay’s hips to wrap around the other’s cock. He stroked jerkily in time with his own rhythm as he felt himself barreling nearer and nearer to orgasm with each thrust.

He came with a low growl, head tilting forward to crash against Fay’s shoulder, barely coherent enough to demand his hand keep stroking, squeezing, urging the other toward climax. He grinned as he felt Fay convulse around him, arms gripping tightly around his back, and a keening moan broke the air between them. After-shocks rolled through him again as the wizard’s body clenched and shuddered.

Breathing heavily, Kurogane settled back into one of the larger piles of laundry littering the floor, not bothering to let the wizard down separately. Fay collapsed in a boneless heap onto his chest.

“ _Saaa_ …Kuro-sama wears me out,” he mumbled against the ninja’s skin.

“Wears _you_ out?  _I_ was the one doing all of the work!”

“Just being around you wears me out,” Fay chuckled, hands slinking upward to poke at Kurogane’s face. “ _And_ I cleaned and cooked and set up the whole house today.”

“I know,” Kurogane lifted long blond hair away from the wizard’s neck and blew cool air over the exposed skin, “I…liked it.”

“So you said,” Fay lifted his head to gaze seriously down at the ninja, “And now that you’ve seen how to do it, I’m expecting the full treatment the next time you win one of our little bets…”

“I am never betting with you again.”

“Uwah, Kuro-tan! I might even be anxious to let you win!”

“No.”

“Don’t be shy! I took notes for you! I’ll have to let Syaoran write them over so you’ll understand them! Oooh, and I have the perfect bowtie for you to-” Kurogane clamped a hand over his mouth. This was, however, of little avail as the ninja had not been lying about having done all of the work and Fay wriggled easily out of his exhausted grasp and smirked. “Well, now you don’t get to wear anything else with the bowtie…"

  
Outside the door, Mokona stood staring, slightly bemused, at the sock hanging limply from the handle. Fay must have forgotten it, but why was it on the door handle? Mokona was very confused.

“Syaoran?” it asked as the young man walked by. 

No answer.

“ _Syaoran_?!”

Syaoran smiled, blissfully unaware of the fluffball’s increasingly desperate pleas for his attention, and stuffed the foam plugs a bit deeper into his ears. Hell if he was walking in on _that_ again…


End file.
